nationsfandomcom-20200214-history
10th United States Congress
The Tenth United States Congress was a meeting of the legislative branch of the United States federal government, consisting of the United States Senate and the United States House of Representatives. It met in Washington, D.C. from March 4 1807 to March 3 1809, during the seventh and eighth years of Thomas Jefferson's presidency. The apportionment of seats in the House of Representatives was based on the Second Census of the United States in 1800. Both chambers had a Democratic-Republican majority. Major events *May 22, 1807 - Former Vice President of the United States Aaron Burr was indicted for treason — he was acquitted September 1, 1807 *August 17, 1807 - The Clermont, Robert Fulton's first American steamboat, left New York City — inaugurating the first commercial steamboat service in the world *January 1, 1808 - The importation of slaves into the United States was banned Major legislation *December 22 1807 - Embargo Act of 1807, ch. 5, *March 1 1809 - Non-Intercourse Act, ch. 24, Territories organized *March 1 1809 - Illinois Territory was organized from a portion of Indiana Territory Party summary The count below identifies party affiliations at the beginning of the first session of this Congress, and includes members from vacancies and newly admitted states, when they were first seated. Changes resulting from subsequent replacements are shown below in the "Changes in membership" section. Senate *Democratic-Republican (DR): 28 (majority) *Federalist (F): 6 TOTAL members: 34 House of Representatives *Democratic-Republican (DR): 116 (majority) *Federalist (F): 26 TOTAL members: 142 Leadership ]] Senate *Vice President of the United States (President of the Senate): ** George Clinton, Democratic-Republican of New York *President pro tempore of the Senate: ** Samuel Smith, Democratic-Republican of Maryland, elected April 16 1808 ** Stephen R. Bradley, Democratic-Republican of Vermont, elected December 28 1808 ** John Milledge, Democratic-Republican of Georgia, elected January 30 1809 House of Representatives *Speaker of the House: Joseph Bradley Varnum, Democratic-Republican of Massachusetts, elected October 26 1807 ]] Members This list is arranged by chamber, then by state. Senators are listed in order of seniority, and Representatives are listed by district. Senate Senators were elected by the state legislatures every two years, with one-third beginning new six year terms with each Congress. Preceding the names in the list below are Senate class numbers, which indicate the cycle of their election. In this Congress, Class 1 Senators' terms ended with this Congress, requiring reelection in 1808; Class 2 Senators' terms began in the last Congress, requiring reelection in 1810; and Class 3 Senators' terms began in this Congress, requiring reelection in 1812. Connecticut *1: James Hillhouse (F) *3: Uriah Tracy (F) ** Chauncey Goodrich (F) Delaware *1: Samuel White (F) *2: James A. Bayard (F) Georgia *2: Abraham Baldwin (DR) ** George Jones (DR) ** William H. Crawford (DR) *3: John Milledge (DR) Kentucky *2: Buckner Thruston (DR) *3: John Pope (DR) Maryland *1: Samuel Smith (DR) *3: Philip Reed (DR) Massachusetts *2: Timothy Pickering (F) *1: John Quincy Adams (F) ** James Lloyd (F) New Hampshire *2: Nicholas Gilman (DR) *3: Nahum Parker (DR) New Jersey *1: John Condit (DR) *2: Aaron Kitchell (DR) New York *3: John Smith (DR) *1: Samuel L. Mitchill (DR) North Carolina *2: James Turner (DR) *3: Jesse Franklin (DR) Ohio *1: John Smith (DR) ** Return J. Meigs, Jr. (DR) *3: Edward Tiffin (DR) Pennsylvania *1: Samuel Maclay (DR) ** Michael Leib (DR) *3: Andrew Gregg (DR) Rhode Island *1: Benjamin Howland (DR) *2: James Fenner (DR) ** Elisha Mathewson (DR) South Carolina *2: Thomas Sumter (DR) *3: John Gaillard (DR) Tennessee *1: Joseph Anderson (DR) *2: Daniel Smith (DR) Vermont *3: Stephen R. Bradley (DR) *1: Israel Smith (DR) ** Jonathan Robinson (DR) Virginia *2: William B. Giles (DR) *1: Andrew Moore (DR) ]] House of Representatives The names of members of the House of Representatives elected statewide on the general ticket or otherwise at-large, are preceded by an "At-large," and the names of those elected from districts, whether plural or single member, are preceded by their district numbers. Connecticut All representatives were elected statewide on a general ticket. * . Epaphroditus Champion (F) * . Samuel W. Dana (F) * . John Davenport (F) * . Jonathan O. Moseley (F) * . Timothy Pitkin (F) * . Lewis B. Sturges (F) * . Benjamin Tallmadge (F) Delaware * . Nicholas Van Dyke (F), installed October 6, 1807 Georgia * . William W. Bibb (DR) * . Howell Cobb (DR) * . Dennis Smelt (DR) * . George M. Troup (DR) Kentucky * . Matthew Lyon (DR) * . John Boyle (DR) * . John Rowan (DR) * . Richard M. Johnson (DR) * . Benjamin Howard (DR) * . Joseph Desha (DR) Maryland The 5th district was a plural district with two representatives. * . John Campbell (F) * . Archibald Van Horne (DR) * . Philip B. Key (F) * . Roger Nelson (DR) * . William McCreery (DR) * . Nicholas R. Moore (DR) * . John Montgomery (DR) * . Edward Lloyd (DR) * . Charles Goldsborough (F) Massachusetts * . Josiah Quincy (F) * . Jacob Crowninshield (DR) ** Joseph Story (DR) * . Edward St. Loe Livermore (F) * . Joseph Bradley Varnum (DR) * . William Ely (F) * . Samuel Taggart (F) * . Joseph Barker (DR) * . Isaiah L. Green (DR) * . Josiah Dean (DR) * . Jabez Upham (F) * . William Stedman (F) * . Barnabas Bidwell (DR) ** Ezekiel Bacon (DR) * . Ebenezer Seaver (DR) * . Richard Cutts (DR) * . Daniel Ilsley (DR) * . Orchard Cook (DR) * . John Chandler (DR) New Hampshire All representatives were elected statewide on a general ticket. * . Peter Carleton (DR) * . Daniel M. Durell (DR) * . Francis Gardner (DR) * . Jedediah K. Smith (DR) * . Clement Storer (DR) New Jersey All representatives were elected statewide on a general ticket. * . Ezra Darby (DR) ** Adam Boyd (DR) * . William Helms (DR) * . John Lambert (DR) * . Thomas Newbold (DR) * . James Sloan (DR) * . Henry Southard (DR) New York The 2nd and 3rd district was one area with two representatives elected at-large from both. * . Samuel Riker (DR) * . Gurdon S. Mumford (DR) * . George Clinton (DR) * . Philip Van Cortlandt (DR) * . John Blake, Jr. (DR) * . Daniel C. Verplanck (DR) * . Barent Gardenier (F) * . James I. Van Alen (DR) * . Killian K. Van Rensselaer (F) * . Josiah Masters (DR) * . John Thompson (DR) * . David Thomas (DR) ** Nathan Wilson (DR) * . Peter Swart (DR) * . John Russell (DR) * . William Kirkpatrick (DR) * . Reuben Humphrey (DR) * . John Harris (DR) North Carolina * . Lemuel Sawyer (DR) * . Willis Alston (DR) * . Thomas Blount (DR) * . William Blackledge (DR) * . Thomas Kenan (DR) * . Nathaniel Macon (DR) * . John Culpepper (F), seat declared vacant January 2, 1808 - February 23, 1808 * . Richard Stanford (DR) * . Marmaduke Williams (DR) * . Evan S. Alexander (DR) * . James Holland (DR) * . Meshack Franklin (DR) Ohio * . Jeremiah Morrow (DR) Pennsylvania There were four plural districts, the 1st, 2nd, & 3rd had three representatives each, the 4th had two representatives. * . Joseph Clay (DR) ** Benjamin Say (DR) * . John Porter (DR) * . Jacob Richards (DR) * . Robert Brown (DR) * . William Milnor (F) * . John Pugh (DR) * . John Hiester (DR) * . Robert Jenkins (F) * . Matthias Richards (DR) * . David Bard (DR) * . Robert Whitehill (DR) * . Daniel Montgomery, Jr. (DR) * . James Kelly (F) * . John Rea (DR) * . William Findley (DR) * . John Smilie (DR) * . William Hoge (DR) * . Samuel Smith (DR) Rhode Island Both representatives were elected statewide on a general ticket. * . Nehemiah Knight (DR) ** Richard Jackson, Jr. (F) * . Isaac Wilbour (DR) South Carolina * . Robert Marion (DR) * . William Butler, Sr. (DR) * . David R. Williams (DR) * . John Taylor (DR) * . Richard Winn (DR) * . Joseph Calhoun (DR), installed June 2, 1807 * . Thomas Moore (DR) * . Lemuel J. Alston (DR) Tennessee * . John Rhea (DR) * . George W. Campbell (DR) * . Jesse Wharton (DR) Vermont * . James Witherell (DR) ** Samuel Shaw (DR) * . James Elliott (F) * . James Fisk (DR) * . Martin Chittenden (F) Virginia * . John G. Jackson (DR) * . John Morrow (DR) * . John Smith (DR) * . David Holmes (DR) * . Alexander Wilson (DR) * . Abram Trigg (DR) * . Joseph Lewis, Jr. (F) * . Walter Jones (DR) * . John Love (DR) * . John Dawson (DR) * . James M. Garnett (DR) * . Burwell Bassett (DR) * . William A. Burwell (DR) * . Matthew Clay (DR) * . John Randolph (DR) * . John W. Eppes (DR) * . John Claiborne (DR) ** Thomas Gholson, Jr. (DR) * . Peterson Goodwyn (DR) * . Edwin Gray (DR) * . Thomas Newton, Jr. (DR) * . Wilson C. Nicholas (DR) * . John Clopton (DR) Non-voting members * . Benjamin Parke ** Jesse B. Thomas * . George Poindexter * . Daniel Clark Changes in membership The count below reflects changes from the beginning of the first session of this Congress. Senate *replacements: 4 ** Democratic-Republicans: no net change ** Federalists: no net change *deaths: 2 *resignations: 6 *interim appointments: 1 *'Total seats with changes: 8' House of Representatives *replacements: 7 ** Democratic-Republicans: 1 seat net loss ** Federalists: 1 seat net gain *deaths: 4 *resignations: 5 *contested election: 1 *'Total seats with changes: 10' Employees *Architect of the Capitol: Benjamin Latrobe Senate *Secretary: Samuel A. Otis of Massachusetts *Sergeant at Arms: James Mathers of New York *Chaplain: ** Alexander T. McCormick, ''Episcopalian'', elected November 10, 1807 ** Robert Elliott, ''Presbyterian'', elected November 10, 1808 House of Representatives *Clerk: Patrick Magruder of Maryland, elected October 26, 1807 *Sergeant at Arms: Thomas Dunn of Maryland, elected October 26, 1807 *Doorkeeper: Thomas Claxton, elected October 26, 1807 *Chaplain: Obadiah B. Brown, Baptist, elected October 26, 1807 References * * External links *Statutes at Large, 1789-1875 *Senate Journal, First Forty-three Sessions of Congress *House Journal, First Forty-three Sessions of Congress *Biographical Directory of the U.S. Congress *U.S. House of Representatives: House History *U.S. Senate: Statistics and Lists 010 Category:1807 in the United States Category:1808 in the United States Category:1809 in the United States